The ABC's of Dueling
by Yummy Yamis
Summary: Hello kid's these are the Yummy Yamis here, and do we have a treat for you. That's right kids, we are singing the ABC's for you all. So come on, and sing-along with your favorite authors. This is not as stupid as it sounds so come on and R/R please ^_^ ;;


Yu Gi Master1988: Welcome to our sing-along!  
  
Psycho Bakura: Yes indeedy! A song shall be sung, and that song incorporates the 'ABC's of Dueling'! The ways of the educated duelist will be taught, and you shall learn from the best XD  
  
Yu Gi Master1988: Your talking about me aren't you? *nuzzles Psycho Bakura* Well, I love you too ^_^-  
  
Psycho Bakura: Who said I loved you?  
  
Yu Gi Master1988: Y-y-you don't love m-me?? *watery eyes*  
  
Psycho Bakura: *sighs* Pharaoh why are you such an idiot sometimes?   
  
Yu Gi Master1988: You love me, right? *holds up hand ready to fatally mind crush*  
  
Psycho Bakura: Yes yes yes! Of course I love you ^_^;;; Who said otherwise? A heh heh  
  
Yu Gi Master1988: Great, on with the story. Dark magician?  
  
Dark magicain: Both my masters do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if they did THEY WOULD RULE THE WORLD!*ahem* on with the show ^_^  
  
  
//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\  
  
  
Bakura: *walks out with an acoustic guitar in strapped over his shoulder* Howdy, folks! Do you know what time it is?  
  
Yami: It's time to recite the ABC's of Dueling!  
  
Seto: YAY! ^_^  
  
Yugi: 26 letters,  
  
Ryou: 26 rules,  
  
Joey: All of which will help ya',  
  
Malik: In the middle of a Duel!  
  
Bakura: Okey pokey, then! There's no reason to stall!  
  
Yami: So now we'll sing a catchy tune for you all!  
  
Bakura: *plays guitar and begins to sing* It's a small world after all!  
  
Everyone: O_O' WRONG SONG!  
  
Bakura: Oopsy! *plays again, to a different tune* Okay everybody!  
  
Yami: ABCDEFG, What does Dueling mean to me?  
  
Seto: A stands for Aibou, who the dueling Yamis trust,  
  
Yugi: B stands for Battle, which when Dueling is a must,  
  
Ryou: C stands for Courage, which you'll need to play your best,  
  
Malik: *interupts* D stands for DOMINATION, DESTRUCTION, AND DOOM TO ALL THE REST! A HA HA!  
  
Joey: E stands for Education, so you gotta' learn to play!  
  
Mai: F stands for Future planning, which will help along the way!  
  
Isis: G stands for Guts, taking a chance is not that hard  
  
Yami: H stands for Heart, it's found in all your deck's cards!  
  
Bakura: *joins in* I stands for intimidation, so stare your oppenents down!  
  
Seto: J stands for Jeopardization, when in trouble, it is found!  
  
Yugi: K stands for K- *is interupted*  
  
Malik: K stands for KILLING! WHICH MUST BE DONE EVERY NOW AND THEN!  
  
Ryou: L stands for Losing, not every Duel can you win.  
  
Joey: M stands for Monsters, they're used to attack,  
  
Mai: N stands for a New beginning, sometimes, you'll make a great comeback!  
  
Isis: O is for Optimism, you'll need a bit to Duel  
  
Yugi: P stands for Puzzle! To try and take it takes a fool  
  
Yami: NO! P stands for Pharaoh! The Pharaoh's ultra cool!  
  
Bakura: *interupts, but keeps playing song* You can't use the same letter twice, Yami!  
  
Yami: ... Shut up (  
  
Seto: Q stands for questions, many will be asked,  
  
Ryou: R stands for Replinish, bring you Life Points back.  
  
Joey: S stands for Stupid, because some people are,  
  
Mai: T stands for Trading, which is done near and far  
  
Isis: U stands for Understanding, which must be done,  
  
Yami: V stands for Victory, it happens when you've won!  
  
Bakura: *stops playing* THANK YOU, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! *starts playing again*  
  
Yami: W stands for Welcome, which is what you are  
  
Seto: X stands for Xsldkjftjkaselkjthdn HAHAHA XD  
  
Yugi: Y stands for Yami, the opposite of light  
  
Malik: Z stands for ZZZZZZZZASSZFDSAHGF XD  
  
Everybody: ... Riiiighhhttt...  
  
Yami: And now, though it's sad, we must say we're through,  
  
Bakura: *stops playing* Without a Disclaimer, we could be sued!   
  
  
//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\//^_\\\  
  
  
Psycho Bakura: ... What a lame ending.  
  
Yu Gi Master1988: Wasn't that nice? ^_^  
  
Psycho Bakura: Yes well...Read and review please.  
  
Yu Gi Master1988: Did you just say please?? O_O WHOA!!  
  
Psycho Bakura: *shifty eyes* Maybe...  
  
Yu Gi Master1988: *Jumps up and down* You did, you did, you did, you did, you did, you did, etc...  
  
Psycho Bakura: *sigh* Better go while you have your sanity, Reader. Bye! ^_^  
  
Yu Gi Master1988: *waves really really really fast* BYE!! ^o^  
  
Dark magician: ...um..bye... 


End file.
